


Fanvid: What You Wish For

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Fanvids, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the SPN epsisode "Mystery Spot" and the terror Sam lives through watching Dean die over and over for months on end at the hands of "the trickester"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: What You Wish For

[What You Wish For (Sam Winchester SPN fanvid to "Mystery Spot")](http://vimeo.com/49533120) from [Melissa M](http://vimeo.com/euphoniesvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

What You Wish For (A Sam Winchester SPN fanvid for the episode “Mystery Spot”)  
@YouTube: <http://youtu.be/qJcRvw_oDXE>  
@Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/49533120>  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Gabriel/The Trickster  
Song: “What You Wish For” by Guster  
Spoilers/Warnings: Clips from 3x11, blood, violence, character deaths.  
Based on the SPN epsisode “Mystery Spot” and the terror Sam lives through watching Dean die over and over for months on end at the hands of The Trickster.


End file.
